The Nightmare at the Gibbs Residance
by Jennygrl
Summary: Ever wonder what Tony did the first time he stayed over at Gibbs's house? This is the disaster that insues. by the way, this isn't slash.


**This fanfiction was inspired when my mother and I had just recently watched "Left for Dead" and were exchanging ideas on what exactly happened when Tony first stayed at Gibbs's house. This is a result of that. My mother is my beta for this Fic, further proving I have the coolest Mom ever. This didn't start as an angsty Fic, but it has its moments, mostly because Jenny is crazy cool and is slowly taking over my brain. No Joke.**

* * *

"_Okay, hey listen. Since um, you know you're always up all night working on your boat downstairs-"_

"_No you cannot stay at my place, remember last time?"_

_-Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo. "Left for Dead" S1E10

* * *

_

"Guest room," Gibbs grunted as he opened the bedroom door. Tony hauled his luggage in the small room.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was starting to regret having Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stay over at his place. Apparently, his partner's apartment had water damage due to a fire in the unit above him. The restoration crew would be doing work for a couple of days..

"You're staying for the **week**, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated, looking at the suitcases.

"I know boss, but Armani suits take up a lot of room. Not to mention the Gucci ties and..." Tony falter under Gibbs's glare, "One week. Got it boss."

"Be in the basement."

"Okay, hey boss-" Tony turned around, but he was already gone. "Alright, I can find the bathroom myself."

Tony set his suitcase on the floor next to the bed and looked around. It was a small room, light yellow walls and white carpet. Tony never pegged Gibbs for a yellow kind of guy. _Must have been one of the wives. _This seemed like good time to snoop around the Bossman's house. Just as he was going to open the closet door, Gibbs yelled,

"No Dinozzo!"

Tony just shook his head and grinned.

* * *

It was Saturday evening when Tony approached Gibbs with his idea. Gibbs was in the basement and Tony hadn't gone down there yet. He took a deep breath and walked through the door.... and saw a boat.

"Is that a boat?" Tony said, shocked.

"Yup." Jethro was sanding one of the ribs of the boat and didn't bother looking up.

"And you're building it your basement?" Tony asked, descending down the stairs. Yes, his boss was weird.

"Yup."

Tony reached the bottom and surveyed the scene. There was a boat (obviously), various hand tools, and a hell of a lot of sawdust.

"How you gonna get it out, Bossman?"

Gibbs looked up and glared.

"There a reason you're down here?" Tony ran a hand through his hair and started.

"So, Boss, I had this idea-"

"Yea."

"Since you're working on the boat most of the time-"

"Yea."

"I thought you might want to get out of the house."

"So.."

"I have a lot of girl friends." Jethro raised an eyebrow. "As in, friends that are girls."

"So.."

"Double date, Boss."

Gibbs glared at DiNozzo.

"No."

"Aww. Come on, Boss!"

"No."

"But Alanna and Emily are excited."

Gibbs put down his sander and sighed.

"Who are Alanna and Emily?"

"My friends. Come on, Boss! You, me , some seriously good-looking girls, and a bar. Live a little."

Jethro groaned. He never should have let DiNozzo stay with him. He was going to regret this.

"Fine."

"Alright!!" With a huge grin, Tony patted Gibbs on the back. Gibbs glared, though Tony didn't notice. He was too busy chattering on about his two girls.

* * *

As the two guys pulled up in Tony's car, Gibbs groaned. The bar was called, Jack Rabbit.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed. Tony smiled and assured Gibbs.

"Don't worry, Bossman. The name is a little cheesy, but the music and drinks are great!"

Jethro rolled his eyes. He doubted that.

As Tony opened the door, Gibbs was assailed with an incredibly cheesy country song that reminded him of the things Stephanie used to listen to. _Good God._

"Ain't it great?!" Tony shouted over the din. It seemed that all the rednecks and country dwellers in DC were crowded in this bar tonight. Jethro sensed it was going to be a very long night.

"This way, Gibbs." Tony said to Jethro, leading him to a booth near the bar. Gibbs sat down across form Tony in the booth. Somehow over the hoopla, Tony heard his cell phone go off and answered.

"DiNozzo. Hey Baby! Yeah we're here....Yes **we**....I know.....Yup...10 minutes...got it Babe...See you soon...bye."

"That was the girls, Boss. They're coming in 10 minutes... tops." Gibbs nodded. Just then a guy with some serious facial hair approached Tony and Gibbs's table. Tony grinned and exclaimed,

"Hey, Gus. What's up man?"

"Not much, T. Good business tonight. Who's your friend?" asked Gus, with a look at Gibbs.

"Gus, this is the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gus's jaw dropped and said,

"Woah! The Boss. Nice to meet you, Sir!" Gibbs nodded and gave a very forced smile.

"Well, what can I get you two Gents?" Tony ordered first.

"Whatcha got on Tap?"

"Budweiser, Coors and Miller."

"I'll take a Buddy. What do you want, Gibbs?" Gibbs looked at Gus.

"Ya got Bourbon?" Gus shook his head.

"Sorry, Man. No Jack." Jethro sighed. A very long night indeed.

"I'll take a Coors then."

"Alrightly, a Coors and Buddy coming right up." Then, Gus headed back to the bar through the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Gibbs leaned back in the booth and surveyed the place. Basic bar: Rednecks, and Hick-y songs. Yes his junior partner was weird. Jethro wasn't really sure why he let Tony talk him into this. Ducky would explain that Jethro was secretly craving human contact. This wasn't his style. What the hell was wrong with him?

Just then, Gus came back with the beer.

"Here you go." After placing the drinks on the table, Gus leaned against the table. "So, T, expecting any friends tonight?"

Tony took a drink of his beer and sighed.

"Yup. Alanna and Emily should be here any moment." Gus grinned.

"You mean those two hotties from last Friday."

"Yea, Man!" Gus winked. And started walking away.

"Have fun T. I think they're here."

Tony turned around in the booth to see the door. He searched the crowd and then broke out into a huge smile. He put up his hand and waved to the newcomers. Jethro didn't look. To be honest, he was a little scared of DiNozzo's 'friends'.

"Tony!"

"Tony!" came two very attractive and feminine voices. All of a sudden the two girls were standing in front of the booth.

"Jethro," Tony said with a smirk, "This is Alanna and Emily."

Gibbs looked up. Emily looked twenty-something with blonde hair, blue eyes, and big boobs. She had a short skirt with a small top and cowboy boots. _Typical DiNozzo_. The other woman was different. Alanna was probably in her late thirties with flaming red hair. She was wearing a skirt too, and even though her skirt wasn't as short as Emily's, her legs went on for miles. And her eyes. They were bright green. Green. _Don't remember, Jethro. Don't remember._

Gibbs smiled genuinely up at Alanna. He scooted over so she could sit down. They shook hands, while Tony and Emily shamelessly flirted. Alanna rolled her eyes towards the pair.

"Sorry about those two," she said. Her voice was girly, but strong. _Not remembering._

Gibbs grinned and said, "I'm used to it." She grinned back.

Maybe the night wasn't quite so forgone.

* * *

Two hours, four George Straight songs, and quite a lot of beers later, Jethro Gibbs was really enjoying himself. The music was amazing, the beer was great, and the girls were heaven.

Tony and Emily were making out across from them and Alanna was practically sitting on Gibbs. She ran her hands down his chest and looked down suggestively and giggled. Gibbs smirked and placed a hand on her thigh. She gasped and swatted him playfully.

"_Jethro..._dance with me please." She asked with puppy dog eyes. _Sure. Why not?_ Nothing was stopping him tonight.

He nodded and let her drag him onto the dance floor. Mark Chesnutt started to play and Alanna placed her hand around his neck and pressed herself into him. His hands slipped around her, precariously close to her butt as they swayed. The song ended and Alanna pressed her lips against his invitingly. He kissed her back and didn't remember.

* * *

Tony groaned as he woke up. He had a killer headache and slight memory lost. When he felt the bed shift, he smirked. Emily and him had really hit it off last night, and if he remembered correctly, so did Alanna and Gibbs. Tony rolled over and wrapped his arms around the other occupant.

But it wasn't Emily.

After a moment of confusion, the two men yelled at the top of their lungs and sprung apart.

"ARGHGHG!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

"DINOZZO!!!!!!!"

"GIBBS!!"

"DINOZZO. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BE-"

At that moment both of the Special Agents paused and looked around the room.

"Boss, where are the girls?" Gibbs groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, DiNozzo. But get OUT!" Tony nodded running out in only his boxers.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a killer headache and was not the mood to wake up in bed with his **male** partner. But he was a man of action. So with another groan, he got out of bed and got dressed.

As he emerged from his room, so did Tony. They shared a look and headed to the kitchen. Gibbs got the coffee started and Tony went to go grab the newspaper.

"Tony!" Anthony DiNozzo closed the door and went back to the kitchen.

Gibbs handed him a folded piece of paper with his and Tony's names on it. Tony opened it and read out loud.

"_Dear T and Jethro,_

_Thanks for last night, great times! Had to go to work._

_3 A+E"_

On the back were the two girls' numbers.

"DiNozzo."

"Yea, Boss?"

"You keep the numbers."

Tony nodded and they drank their coffee in silence. Suddenly, he heard his cell phone go off and ran to go get it.

When he came back, he had his suitcases, but Gibbs wasn't in the kitchen. So he yelled,

"Bossman, Restoration Crew called, they're done. Thanks for the room." Tony heard a muffled 'okay' and left without a word.

As Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat alone in his basement, the words _Never Again _seemed appropriate.

* * *

_Once again, sorry about the angst. I know, it sucks. Even though she didn't beta this one, thanks to Alexa and her positive writing energy. Kudos to Mommy too! Miller out._


End file.
